Shift
by Cgaume12
Summary: After Spyro's successful attempt at preventing Ignitus' death, all must live with the consequences. However, what good can come of changing the past, and what solution could work when only death can absolve death?
1. Chapter 1: Two Beginnings

**Two Beginnings**

**Hello, old and new reader's alike.**

**If you have previously read Rising or Risen, I am sorry to say that those have become merely a sort of introduction to what I hope will develop into a strong final product that exhibits what little I can do.**

**This story will have two very different perspectives. The time period where Rising and Risen occur, and thirty-five years prior, just after Malefor's fall. Both perspectives will not always be used in the same chapter, but often they will. I have and will clearly note when these switches occur.**

**Alright, please enjoy the first chapter of TLoS: Shift.**

**Any and all reviews appreciated.**

* * *

How long had it been?

For how long had they lain here, strewn across the ground from fatigue and disbelief? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was over. In one burst of energy the world had been pulled together. Sure a few pieces were still drifting slowly back into place, but it was intact.

The way Spyro lay did not afford him a view of Cynder, but he could hear her breathing a few feet behind him. They had spoken little since their escape, and both had give themselves over to rest upon their landing, or was it falling? He couldn't really remember.

However, he had been thinking, and his thoughts were mainly aimed toward Ignitus and Cynder. Before facing Malefor, he had come to terms with Ignitus' death. It had happened for a reason, and if he were to give up on life because of it, then what was the point of Ignitus' sacrifice in the first place? Now he simply wondered how he would survive without him…the one who brought him into the world in which he now lived. The world of his origin.

Then there was the matter of Cynder…. Her words had made his heart flutter and, had it not been for the circumstances, he would gladly have reciprocated them to her. But after thinking for a time, he realized that they could easily have been rash and meaningless. Plus, at their age they had a long way to go, or so he inferred, until truly loving a mate would arise and he was sure that Cynder would have many other suitors. Her personality may be a bit odd at times, but her looks, used to her advantage, could get her anywhere. However, should the topic arise, it couldn't hurt to take a chance, could it?

From behind him, Cynder said, "Sp-Spyro…are you alright?"

Spyro turned to her, a slight breeze brushing across his face, and was glad to see a smile upon her face. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "I've been…thinking."

Cynder shifted her body, lying with her paws on the ground. "Oh, so have I…what were you thinking about?" Cynder replied.

"Mostly about Ignitus. I realize that there was nothing I could or can do about it, but it happened…." Spyro stood and looked toward the sky, watching countless clouds roll by. "It happened because it was for the better."

"Spyro, do you think you are strong enough to reach the temple, or even Warfang?" Cynder asked. She, too, rose to her feet and walked up beside him.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Of course, it's you I'm worried about. It couldn't have been easy to pull everything back together."

"About that, after thinking for a while I realized something…I don't think I really 'pulled' everything back into place. I think I just…reversed what had already happened." Spyro said, he let his head fall to the ground and caught sight of Cynder from the corner of his eye. She was mouthing a set of words over and over, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. "We should try to reconnect with everyone. Warfang is closer, let's go there first."

[}[]{]

Spyro chose a small field outside the city to return to, not wanting to suddenly appear in front of someone within. He plan had ultimately succeeded; Ignitus had survived his excursion into the belt of fire, and would hopefully have an effect on the remainder of Spyro's growing up.

Wait, wouldn't it be his growing up?

Wouldn't it…have an effect on him?

He dismissed the thought for the moment, and slowly walked through the image, and into the field. The stagnant air of the cave faded; he felt a slight breeze begin to blow across his body as he once again became part of his own time.

Spyro took a few steps forward, shaking out his legs to assure himself they still worked. He was reared back, preparing for flight, when he was overcome by a distant, but familiar fatigue. He fell over. A blackness dominated his mind briefly before it was replaced by a faint blue light.

His vision was blurred, but before it had begun clearing he already knew a few things bout his surroundings. He was standing up, and was not off-balance despite his blurry vision. There were several small light sources spread around, and a larger one in what he thought to be the center of the room. And one other was in the room, breathing deep, quick breaths.

He blinked his eyes a few times, clearing them of their blurred state. Before him stood the chronicler, one who, while expected when he had suddenly fell into blackness, he hadn't seen since the day when he was freed from his crystal prison. Only…this wasn't the benevolent welcome he had received in the past.

Then the chronicler spoke, "Spyro, do you have any idea what you have done? Your selfish act of heroism has done more harm to the dragon race than Malefor ever did!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

**Meeting Again**

**Here's chapter 2, finally…. This took far longer than I'd have hoped, but I think it ended up coming out well. This chapter begins in the past timeline.**

**Currently, my next planned chapter is for C & E LSoP but, I also will be reworking TLoS: Rising and TLoS: Risen as I go along.**

**Please leave a review if possible.**

**[][][]**

Flying was a slow process, or so it seemed every time Spyro flew for an extended period of time. It was far faster than going on foot, and took nowhere near as much energy if you understood how to use the winds and the up- and down-drafts, but one thing about it made it slow. The fact that you could see your destination long before you reach it, and then you still had to get there.

Beside him, Cynder pulled in her wings, cutting through the air and leveling out with him before extending them again. She was a more skillful flyer than he, but oddly had held back this trip. All the way to Warfang she had stayed a short distance behind him, and this was the first time on their way to the temple that she caught up to him.

"It, uh, was nice of the moles to put us up for the night in Warfang, huh Spyro?" Cynder said. Her eyes idly scanned the ground as she flew, but turned toward Spyro once she had spoken.

"Yeah, but it will be nice to sleep in ours beds at the temple. It's been three years, but it only feels like months," Spyro replied.

"Right," she mumbled. She hovered around next to him briefly, before once again falling back.

'_That can't be all she had to say,' _Spyro thought, _'but I won't push her.'_

They had been left a message from Cyril, directing them back to the temple where they would meet up, but once they arrived, they began to question its validity.

Spyro meandered down the main hall of the temple. He was looking into every doorway, pushing each closed door ajar to look within, and all were leading to nothing. There were no fresh marks upon the walls or doors, and he was unsure whether the footprints upon the floor were from today or three years ago.

He reached the end of the hall and sighed. Once again there were no signs of life anywhere. But then, he looked to the door marking the end of the hall. A green moss-like plant had grown around the edges of the doorway during the temple's vacancy and had begun to creep down into the crack that separated the two doors. However, now the moss between the doors, and above their separating point, was broken. The door had been used.

He crept up to the door and positioned his head to hear. Outside, he could hear muffled voices, but none were recognizable. Then the sound of footfalls, approaching the door, reached him. Before he could react, the door was flung open and he was sent sliding down the hallway, in the doorway stood Ignitus.

"Ignitus, you're alive!" Spyro scrambled over to Ignitus and embraced him, but then detached, unsure whether it was proper.

"Yes, young dragon I am. Or perhaps, I should call you son," Ignitus said.

From behind him, Cyril said, "Ignitus, what-"

"Cyril! Please, talk to me later."

"S-son, I'm…your son? Why didn't you tell me before?" Spyro's eyes began slowly leak tears.

"I'm sorry, Spyro. It was a time of crisis, and I knew the world would be upon your shoulders. To have you err on my account would be a tragedy."

"I'm just glad to see you alive! Cynder and I thought…" Spyro's head snapped upright. "where is Cynder? She was-"

"I'm right here!" Cynder yelled as she turned the corner into the main hall. She bounded up the hall but stopped abruptly once she reached them "Oh, I didn't think you'd be here Ignitus…that's great."

"Cynder, he's my father!"

"Spyro," Ignitus said, "there will be time for speaking soon. Let us go to the pool of visions and talk. Go on, young ones. We will be along shortly."

Waving Spyro and Cynder on, Ignitus turned back to the other guardians. Cyril's glaring did nothing to faze him as he closed the door to the temple and turned to them.

"Ignitus, you have no right to lie to Spyro," Cyril admonished, "We have no idea whether he who fathered his egg is still alive."

"This is why I am going to take that position. It's for Spyro's sake. He needs a father in his life and who better than I? Who else can teach him about the things he must learn? Are any of you able? No, you do not have the emotional ties to Spyro that I do."

"And what are you to do if he finds out, or his family does come back?"

"Well Cyril, we will deal with that when and if it occurs."

[}[]{]

Spyro was confused. The calm, divining entity he once knew had yelled at him. It wasn't yelling in anger…but more so a distressed, pent-up frustration. It wasn't this, however, that confused him. It was what had been said. He opened his own mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Chronicler's words, and several books dropping down ahead of him.

"I know you'd like to speak, Spyro, but we don't have time for that now! Then again, time is exactly the problem." The Chronicler heaved a deep sigh."In my position, I can see everything. From the moment I took over chronicling the events that occur in this world, up to the time when I will no longer do so. My time had ended long ago…until the one who was to take my place was granted an eternal physical life."

"Who…what are you talking about?" Spyro asked, "All I did was-" The Chronicler's head fell toward the floor; his eyes closed. One of the books in front of Spyro lifted from the ground and drifted toward him. Upon its cover was simply, 'Ignitus.'

"When you kept Ignitus from the threshold of death, and gave him the energy to survive…your actions were more far-reaching than you intended." The book slowly opened, large, black text lit up upon the pages. "He knew that Malefor was no more, he knew you and Cynder would be revered for ages, and he knew your vulnerabilities. At that time, he alone could delve into the depths of your mind. Only he had your complete trust. For you, his word was law."

"But I had reason to trust him! He had never done anything wrong and I know that-"

"You, Spyro, know nothing! If you did, you would have never considered changing the past. Please allow me to speak. I will take your input, but it must be in turn." He paused, waiting for Spyro to nod his response. "I cannot keep this contact with you forever, so I must impart what I called you here for. The adverse effects of your actions must be changed. The simplest solution would be for Ignitus to die, not in this time, but in that which has passed. Is that an option, Spyro?"

"No, Chronicler…I do not think I could ever kill Ignitus. What other choices are there?"

"Spyro, this is the solution. All others would take more time and energy than it is worth."

"I don't care!" Spyro roared, "I could never kill him…I've already killed everyone I care about once."

"I know little about you, Spyro. You are not from this timeline and so I know nothing of your experiences in what was your past. However, I know that, as you have not been blinded by Ignitus' false words, that you will be able to see the evil he and you have caused," the Chronicler attested, "If you cannot go through with my solution, you must find your own."

"If I find any problems with what has happened, I will take care of it."

"Let me warn you of this, do not leave this time. When you do, the actions you have done will change. The Spyro I watched for thirty-five years disappeared the moment you entered this time, as it is yours. But should you leave, I fear he will return." The Chronicler's form flashed and began to fade. "I have no time left Spyro. Even though this is a different world, those who were trustworthy in your own time will still be so, work through those you trust!"

Suddenly, Spyro was upon his side, lying in the grass. He pushed up to his feet and shook off. Turning toward the city, he reared back and took to the air. Flying was something Spyro had always loved doing, but hated when there was a destination. It seemed to take far too long to get there.


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**Together**

**Took far too long to write this. Hopefully I can get back to my old pace, while maintaining the level of quality that I've gotten to or improving. Well, here's another extension to this little endeavor. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with positive or negative comments. Thanks.**

* * *

Spyro pressed all his weight against the stone door. He shoved forward with all he could muster, but it was a futile attempt. It stood immobile. He staggered back, mentally wiping his brow, and watched as Cynder again tried to move the monolith. Neither of them could remember it being this difficult to open any door in the temple, let alone the one that was most used. She pushed and grunted and slumped down onto the floor. She glanced up at him, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Cynder, it's too huge for one of us alone. Maybe we could-"

"Work together," Cynder finished, "My thoughts exactly."

Cynder pulled herself up and stared at Spyro as he, or at least in her eyes, glided forward and rested his shoulder against the door. She smiled and nodded at him as she did the same. He nodded back and they began to push together. Gradually the door gave way, opening on her side, and then with a final heave it was flung open and Cynder was carried forward, landing with her front end against the ground, and her back end in the air. She shook it off, not realizing how embarrassing it should have been, and looked around at the...corridor.

"I don't...think we're in the right place," Cynder murmured. She cautiously took a few steps inside. It was dark. Squinting her eyes she stared down into the blackness, but could see very little. She could tell that it sloped downward and to the right, but not sharply. The walls seemed to be splattered with a-

Without warning a firm grip, imposed by Ignitus' tail, was around her, pulling her inconsiderately back into the main hall. She looked frightfully up at him and was met with an unfamiliar glare. He thrust Cynder aside and unceremoniously yanked the door shut.

"Cynder, Spyro," he yelled, his scales practically glowing, "this hall is restricted! It's off limits!" He breathed deeply, his head falling toward the floor, "I don't- We can't have anyone down there," he said.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus," Spyro squeaked. His face was sullen, like that of a young child being disciplined, but lightened when Ignitus set his wing about him.

"Yeah...me too," Cynder mumbled. She peered past Ignitus and then turned to look down the other side of the hall, "Where did the others go?"

"They simply have other business to attend to, Cynder. There are many who may not be aware of what happened and are still in hiding. We need-" Ignitus stopped and frowned, "Here is not the place to talk. You two run along to the pool of visions and I will be along shortly. I must...attend to something."

Before Cynder could question him, Ignitus gently pushed Spyro toward her who, in turn, grasped onto her tail with his and began to pull her down the hall. He was more than eager to obey his father. She turned and walked beside him pulling from his grasp. As they turned the corner she shifted her eyes back, catching a glimmer of red scales as the restricted passage's door closed on them.

[}[]{]

As Spyro flew above the rooftops, everything in Warfang seemed to be normal. When he touched down in the alley, it had a familiar look about it, though he didn't know if he had ever been in it before. But once he started to walk toward the city's capitol, barely visible over the walls that surrounded him, the differences began to jump out at him.

There was almost no noise in the air; he was only a block or two from the main square and by this time of day it was typically stuffed past capacity. The sound of their footfalls would resound off of the stone underfoot, and be amplified by the buildings encircling the square. If enough were there, the majority of the city would be able to hear it. But there was no such sound. Were it not for the possibility of the Chronicler being correct, this would have concerned him.

The buildings that loomed over him seemed to be dark and lifeless. Their facades looked as though they were both young and old at the same time, as someone who is wise far beyond their years. It made him afraid.

He approached the square and, walking quickly, cut straight through the center toward the capitol building. To his right, in the center of the square, was a gigantic carved statue. He stopped for a moment to stare at it in disgust before walking faster toward the building. It was of himself and Ignitus.

He sighed and refocused his mind on the goal, as he had done hundreds of times before; back when he was unsure whether what he wanted was even worth it. If only he could turn back now, and undo it all. But too late. His past was gone, replaced with whatever was there now.

He needed to find someone he could trust. If Ignitus was as the Chronicler had said, he wasn't an option. The only one he had ever put any time into was Cynder. She had been there for him through the dark that clouded his mind through the years, even if she had been unaware until...until the moment it was over.

Had he really trusted her? He kept everything within, showing he was content to simply aid her in the ambitions she pursued. He let her be instilled as leader, though only to further his ulterior purposes. He deceived her, convincing her to put the life of every dragon in the city in the palm of his hand. Even her own was mixed in. And then he crushed them, sucking them dry to feed his need for power. A literal need, as otherwise the attempt would have killed him. But even now he felt the remnants of their energy flowing, diluted into his own. Did her ever love her?

Yes, of course he loved her. And she loved him. That was what mattered. Only, that was then and there...would now be different?

[][][]

Spyro stared up and down the massive piece of architecture that was, according to the records, his home. He cautiously climbed up onto the porch, put off by how needlessly ornate everything was. Without thinking, he reached up and pulled back the door-knocker several times. He waited a moment and then tried again, reaching out one last time, just as it opened.

Spyro and Cynder both gasped. Spyro looked her over, "Cynder you look so...you're young," Spyro said.

"Who- you're not...," Cynder sputtered.

"Yes, I am. I can explain it, but you'll have to listen and keep an open mind," Spyro replied.

Cynder backed up and glared at him, growling. "Start talking then."

He looked back and forth and said, "I'd rather talk inside. Please, Cynder, I need you to trust me. I can't earn your trust with out you giving a little first."

She stared at him for a moment and then sighed, gesturing for him to enter and closing the door once he was past. "You mentioned that I look young...you look much older than you were last."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm a different...part of me, if you want to look at it that way."

"Alright, what does that mean?" Cynder said, slipping into a side room and down onto a chair.

Spyro followed and sat in the doorway. "It's very complicated. The past you know isn't what I know. Meaning, I have no inkling of what has gone on in this world after my mistake. I was contacted by the Chronicler and-"

"Wait, what mistake?" Cynder interrupted.

"Which one? The ones that consumed my life in the past, or the one that altered your world?"

"Wha- How could it be that bad?"

"Trust me, they both are bad. I'm not sure how much I regret them now...but I'm sure I will. I betrayed this whole city into my own hands and killed them to...use their energy," Spyro said, "I went back and saved Ignitus from the Ring; I barely got there but once he was stable I left. Who knows what might have happened if he saw me."

"Wait, so you brought him back? Do you have any idea what he-"

"No, I don't! I'm not from here! I only know what the Chronicler hinted at and that's not much. That's why I'm here I need to know how I can fix this, if that's what needs to be done," he explained. With a sigh he shook his head and stared up into her eyes.

"So are you just going to go back to- the past...and kill him?" Cynder asked, her head tilted slightly, wondering if what she said even made sense.

"No, I would much rather change him. But I can't go back."

"Why can't you?" she exclaimed.

"If I did, I might be seen by...myself. Which is why you can't go either. It would have to be someone who was...not alive back then. I have someone...or two in mind. I know where to find them but I'd like you to come with me."

"But don't you want to know more about what Ignitus has done?"

"I don't want to know specifics. It would only hurt me, and push me toward the other solution."

"Fine, then let's go. Lead on and I'll-"

A knock at the door interrupted her. Outside a voice, familiar to both Spyro and Cynder called out, saying, "Open up, Cynder! I'm on urgent business for Ignitus!"

"Hide. If he sees you it could be bad," Cynder said, "Go upstairs and I'll come for you when he's gone."

Spyro nodded and quickly, but silently, went up to the second floor. He listened as Cynder opened the door, greeting the dragon with masked disgust. After a few minutes and a raised voice from Cynder the dragon fled, the door slamming behind him. Spyro chuckled to himself, leave it to Titan to join the winning side. Though, wasn't that where he was as well?

* * *

**For those who came upon this story without reading the previous ones, especially the first, worst one, Titan is bad news. Or...he was meant to be but probably wasn't.**


	4. Chapter 4: Instructions

**Instructions**

**I thank you for reading, and appreciate any and all criticism or other reviews. To those of you who have read Rising or Risen, I hope you were alright with my OCs, and that you don't miss Kaja too much.**

**

* * *

**

Spyro sighed as he stepped up onto the porch. The one time he had been here before, the home had another purpose. But now it housed his hopes. "Cynder, have you had any interaction with the dragons who live here?"

"Uhm," she groaned, "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Alright...this might be a little more difficult then, but I don't know."

Spyro could feel two presences directly within the house, and three others spread throughout. He knocked on the door and waited. He could hear the muffled sound of voices inside, stopping abruptly before the door opened.

"Yes, how may I h- oh, Spyro, sir, hello," the dragon sputtered. He reluctantly lowered his head in respect.

"Please, just look at me, Proletariat," Spyro said, waiting for him to comply, "May we come in?"

"Uh, s-sure." He quickly backed away and opened the door further to allow them room to enter. "What, can I err- or we do for you, sir?"

"How about, first, to stop calling me sir," Spyro said. He looked up and down Proletariat, seeing almost no difference from his own time. He followed Proletariat into the room and sat on the floor, just in front of their television. Behind him, he heard it turn off, and he nodded approvingly. Cynder took her place next to him, wanting very much to touch him for her own comfort, but not feeling comfortable enough to do so. Without consciously knowing it, Spyro began to smile at Proletariat, the look on his face a wry one to the two dragons he was facing. "Is Bourgeoisie around?" Spyro asked.

"He is. Would you like me to get him?"

"I would appreciate that. I...need you both."

Proletariat scrambled from his seat and quickly made his way down the hallway., slipping quietly into one of the rooms. Spyro turned his attention to the dragoness who now sat alone in front of him. He looked her over, as she stared down the hall after Proletariat. Spyro hadn't really looked at her before, but now that he did, he realized that she wasn't Kaja.

His eyes scanned over her, taking in the blue scales that covered her body and, as she swung her tail behind her, the broken blade at the tip of her tail. She turned her head toward him and gave a small smile. He smiled back, despite the fact that her presence might send his plans off-course.

"Hello, miss. Who might you be?" Spyro asked.

"I'm Agalia," she responded. Her voice lacked the hesitancy that everyone but Cynder seemed to have when they spoke to him.

"And what stake do you have in Proletariat and Bourgeoisie?"

She scoffed lightly and shook her head, saying, "I don't really know. I've been 'with' Proletariat for some time now, but we're not mates...yet." She grinned, but then became solemn again, as she turned and saw Cynder's downcast face. "Should I, uh, leave?"

"No, not necessarily. However, if you don't care about Proletariat, you can feel free to leave," Spyro responded.

The words lingered in the air, then descended into silence.

[}[]{]

Cynder grumbled quietly to herself; she lay looking at the ceiling in her new room. She had chosen the floor for its lack of comfort, as the cold stone floor beneath her back felt good. It helped to calm her. Additionally, the bed she had been given seemed past it's limit for usage. It sagged in the middle, and smelled none too faintly of fire and feces. She shuddered at the thought, knowing that she couldn't sleep on the floor, and would be forced by tiredness to use it. Just one more thing adding to her bad day. All of the day's events had not been in her favor. Spyro had behaved oddly, and Ignitus even more so.

"Ignitus...," she whispered aloud.

Why did he have to return? And he didn't even have an explanation for it. He had just 'woken up,' when he should have been incinerated. And in their little meeting, which became more of Ignitus talking to or, in her case at, them, Ignitus had presented Spyro with a small cloth bag filled with books. He had asserted that Spyro could learn much from them.

And, of course, she had spent most of the day telling herself how stupid she had been. The words had slipped out of her mouth too soon, and with little forethought. Why should Spyro have any interest in her? Especially now since Ignitus-the-father was around, and the other dragons would be found and return to their lives. Spyro could, and would, be surrounded by females. Many if not all of them would be more appealing than she was, but she stood no chance with anyone but Spyro. Everyone else would see her for the evil that still dwelt inside her; for if it wasn't there, she wouldn't be thinking so negatively of Ignitus. Was she capable of killing him?

In the back of her mind, she knew that Spyro wouldn't abandon her, but still the fear of Ignitus' intrusion stayed ever-present in her thoughts. It lingered, tempting her to do something about it, to remove the barrier Ignitus posed before he furtively stole Spyro away. He was his father, and she nothing more than some girl, some friend, no one. She couldn't- wouldn't let that happen. Whether through discreet means or open hostility, Spyro wouldn't be taken from her.

[}[]{]

"But there's still one thing I don't understand," Bourgeoisie said. He stood and walked across the room, toward the window. He stepped around Cynder's tail, standing between the window and a lamp that sat beside their old, rundown couch. He turned again toward Spyro, who had taken a seat in his father's, and his, favorite chair during his little speech. "Won't our 'going back in time' mess things up even more? What is stopping you from just going back again and killing him! That's the simplest solution, it solves everything and it will all go back, right? So are you, Spyro, too weak for that?"

Spyro smiled and shook his head. "No, but you would be the one to suggest that, Bourgeoisie...but I don't want Ignitus dead. I feel that you two should be able to change the events of the past. If there are adverse effects, we- I will fix it."

"If you're worried we might fail, then why not just do it now and get it over with? Ancestors forbid we return to their plan and kill the monster that's been terrorizing everyone," Bourgeoisie scoffed, turning back to face Spyro with a scowl.

Spyro shook his head. "I can't, and I won't. Ignitus is not inherently bad. Any decisions he made were probably for his and my bettering and got carried away. He, and the other me, can be persuaded. If you go to the right moment, you two'll have plenty of time to work both of them," then he muttered to himself, glancing at Cynder, "Looks like he's a little different without Kaja around."

"Bourgeoisie, " Proletariat started slowly, "Spyro knows the situation better than we do. We should listen to his solution."

Bourgeoisie sat down again, facing Spyro, and grumbled, "It'd be easier just to kill him."

"But we won't be doing that, Bourg." Proletariat nudged Bourgeoisie, causing him to smile, "Okay Spyro, I think the two of us are ready." He glanced at Agalia, and she turned her head away from him. "Only one final question, how are you going to get us back here afterward?"

Spyro chuckled and shook his head again, saying, "I thought you'd have figured that out, Prole. Once things have changed for the better, I will just go to get you. I can be at that exact moment in time, remember? But, that also means...if I'm not satisfied, or not enough has been done, I can leave you there until then," he paused for a moment, checking the expressions, both internal and external, of the others in the room, "I also think it would be a pretty good idea if you didn't try to change your own lives. Especially because a few words could erase you completely."

Agalia stood and slipped away from them and into the kitchen. Only Spyro noticed, but he didn't think much of it, already knowing what was on her mind.

"Fine then, let's get this over with," Bourgeoisie huffed. He stood and waled toward and through the door to outside.

Spyro nodded. "Yes, let's." He, too, went out the door, followed closely by Cynder.

Proletariat pushed slowly onto his feet, looking around. "Agalia! Agalia?" he called, "Are you in here?" He sighed. She had left, again.

He slowly walked toward the door. Spyro had told them that he would inform their parents, who were at the moment in their room down the hall, and he didn't really worry about them much. They were both strong, and still young by their standards. Maybe they would enjoy his and Bourg's being gone for a while. It couldn't hurt.

He stepped out onto the porch and immediately slid back against the door. In front of him Bourgeoisie and Cynder were plastered to the ground, while Spyro stood nearly at attention, energy emanating from him. Proletariat struggled forward against the gale-like force that held him, gradually making his way out onto the grass. He stopped between Bourgeoisie and Cynder, staring up at Spyro.

Spyro's eyes flashed white, and the force disappeared. A moment later, a miniscule disc of purple convexital energy appeared, stationary in front of Spyro.

"Once you're in, head away from the dark end of the larger tunnel. Look for...the time just before Ignitus disappears briefly," Spyro said. His breathing was fast and shallow. "It might only be a few minutes where he is gone, but that's the easiest way to find it." Spyro cringed, maintaining the connection was already wearing on him. Every other time it had been instant, and felt like nothing. "Please, hurry in."

Both brothers nodded, and walked in sync up to the disc. Proletariat looked toward Bourgeoisie, and nearly jumped when he realized he was no longer there. His eyes returned to the disc, and he touched one claw to it, disappearing instantly.

From alongside the house, Agalia rushed out, sprinting straight at the disc. Spyro smiled, knowing he could easily make it vanish. But in the moment before she collided with it, he gave her a wink, transmitting a series of thoughts to her, instructions.


	5. Chapter 5: Introversion

**Introversion**

**Wow, I'm updating again. That's odd. Hm.**

**Please review if it suits you, or just remain anonymous and go away without sating my appetite for false praise and/or concrit.**

* * *

Spyro stepped through the doorway, and out into the temple courtyard. In front of him, the sun had already begun to set. He took a few steps forward, glancing about.

The area was enclosed, with four walls set at north, south, east and west. And two entrance, one that he had just come through, and the other, he knew, was on the opposite side. Between them lay a grove of small trees, isolated within itself from the stone walls.

He started on, following slowly the path beaten out over many years by others who had walked its route. The tree branches hung low above him, reaching out to touch him, bending as he walked, drawn to his energy.

Walking in further, he saw that the path diverged two different ways. One was rather clear, and the trees looked to have been cut back from the path. The ground itself was well worn. The other path looked quite underused. It was overrun with thorny wisps of plant, and the path was grass-ridden to the point that it could hardly be distinguished. The trees on this path leaned down to the ground, brushing back and forth in the wind.

Spyro immediately turned toward the clear path and, after having begun to walk down it, changed direction. He pulled his wings in, tightly holding them against his body, and carefully picked each spot where he placed his feet, gently pushing aside both branches and thorns with his chest. No matter how careful he was with his steps; he couldn't prevent the hidden thorns from brushing against him, scraping away loose pieces of scale as they dragged across him.

The tree branches reached out even more as he approached, making him wonder about his choice.

He had skimmed over Ignitus' books, thinking, and judging the titles to choose one to begin with. They all had drawn some interest, but his first choice was him. A book about his, most rare, kind.

Unsurprisingly, Malefor had lied to him. Here was documented evidence, a detailed account of each before him. And the book spoke of the one dragon. The one who had started their race with naught but himself, a purple dragon. It told of how he had separated himself, concentrating until he mustered the strength to split into four beings, two male and two female.

Though the book referred to him as he, it also said he himself had no gender, and that he saw how the numerous other races had male and female, and he desired it for himself.

And it told also how afterward were born other purple dragons, with each bringing about their race, and for every other race.

The one who had stood out most to Spyro was Gogue. But whether it was his name or simply what he was called, no one knew. Gogue was the originator of their common language. He had traveled everywhere, teaching a completely new language, a simple blend of all those that existed. It had been crafted within his own mind from the moment he was born, and infused into all that he met with simply a touch. Once he had reached all he could, he had begun to teach in major towns and in trading hubs, spreading his message and explaining the good this single language could do if everyone would use it. The barrier of language was gone, the path to perfect diplomacy and communication open. He had been given his power for a reason. His birth demanded what he had done. And yet, his death came about all too soon, his dream and desire then unrealized.

Of course, this only spurred everyone to adopt the language, excluding those who would not.

He had read further on, skimming through the less interesting or, in his mind, important dragons, finally stopping once again on Malefor. The book only went into Malefor's life up to the point when he turned against the world, shunning the ancestor's wishes for him.

Malefor had been the most physically strong of all the purple dragons up to that point, and he still was. Spyro knew that if Cynder had not been there he would have lost. He would be dead, but he wasn't. Despite Malefor's eventual mistake, much of the information was still relevant to Spyro. The book spoke of the intense physical and mental training Malefor was put through, and that he put himself through. It even detailed the way he slept. He had wanted constantly to increase his strength, to surpass his limits, and, though it may have been kept deep within for longer than he had wanted, to break away from the chains imposed by those around him.

One of Malefor's techniques seemed to Spyro to be relatively simple, and so he took himself to the safe room, one that couldn't be pierced by basic elemental or physical means. He stood in the middle of the room, and closed his eyes. Gradually, he fell back onto his haunches and lifted up onto his two hind legs. His forelegs dangled in front of him, and so he lifted them up, reaching them above his head. He used his tail, swaying it back and forth, to maintain balance. Then, he did what Malefor didn't let anyone on to.

He focused his mind on anger. He thought of Ignitus' death, even if it wasn't so anymore. He thought of how Malefor had controlled Cynder, forcing her to obey and to destroy. He let the anger consume him, a black shroud quickly appearing around him. The he abruptly opened his eyes. He drew in the blackness, using the portion of convexity that was bound into his body at birth to harness and bend it. Slowly he lowered back down. It had seeped straight through his scales, and he could feel its pulsation with in him.

He shot out a burst of ice watching in wonder, and horror, as it embedded itself in the wall. He had quickly hurried out.

And now that pulsation was still in him, as much as the moment it had started. He wasn't sure if he was pulling in the trees, or if they were pulled to him, but it was beyond being odd. He shuddered at the thought of what Malefor must have been in his prime condition. Especially if just one attempt at that technique could do this to him.

He finally stepped away, out onto a clear path, at the end. He slipped back inside and walked on, now knowing exactly where he wanted to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Apparition

**Apparition**

**Here's another decently crafted chapter of Shift.**

**Hopefully, if you're reading this you'll leave me a review. If not, great, as long as you're still reading I'll continue posting.**

**

* * *

**

"No, I don't think so," Cynder stated. She stopped and stood still. Spyro continued to walk, taking a few more steps before turning to her.

Outside it was utterly dark, but the halls were lit up. Not by torches, as one would typically expect, but by an odd fungus. They were round, only a paw's breadth across and never seemed to grow, but the light they gave off was astounding for such a small thing. She had wondered since first seeing them how it worked, however it wasn't all that important to her.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked. He chuckled and said, "I don't see how it could be a bad thing, really."

"Well, I- he..." she muttered, "he's just not the same."

"Sure he is, Cynder." Spyro came up close to her. "He's the, uh, well, he's my father. And I don't see why you couldn't consider him that too."

"No, that's alright," she said, her voice cracking.

"But you're already just like a sister to me," he replied, "Why not go one step further and actually be my sister?"

"No!" She stamped her front, right paw down on the floor. "I don't want anything to do with Ignitus!"

Suddenly, Ignitus was behind her. He whispered, leaning close to her, ""And why not, Cynder?" His voice rose. "I would be quite proud to call you my daughter. You deserve the best," he hissed.

Cynder turned her head backward; he wasn't there.

"Come on now, Cynder." Her head snapped forward again. He had appeared in front of her, and Spyro was gone. "Being my daughter could only benefit you. Think of it."

"No!" she screamed. Slowly she began to back away from him, but he matched her step for step.

"Again, why not? Cynder, I can help you, change you, make you better."

"I don't want to change; there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Please, Cynder, you know it'd be for the best."

Cynder's body shook, overwhelmed by his simple words.

"I...we can change you, Cynder. You must change; you must take part or be left behind." He smiled at her. "It is for the best."

Her legs crumpled beneath her, her body wracked with tremors. She tried to lift her head, to look at him, but she didn't have the strength.

"I won't let you...do anything!"

"Cynder!"

"No!"

"Cynder!"

Cynder woke with a jolt, her claws deep into the floor. Above her loomed Ignitus. The concerned look on his face put her at ease, she'd escaped the dream unscathed.

"Is everything alright, Cynder? I could hear you as I approached." he said, taking a step back and smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you, Ignitus." She turned over and righted herself. "Is there, um, something I can do for you?"

"I was coming to tell you that we have some new arrivals. I would appreciate your coming to greet them."

"Oh, okay, I can do that."

Ignitus nodded and turned toward the door. Then he said, "Thank you. I...apologize for the way I was earlier. I didn't expect to wake up alive this morning."

"It's alright. It didn't bother me much."

"Good, that's good. If you have anything else to take care of before coming along, feel free. We will be waiting in the main hall." He continued on through the door, saying to himself, "I guess it will soon be a mess hall again, though..."

Cynder sighed and glanced behind her. Nothing. Nodding to herself, she quickly followed after Ignitus.

[}[]{]

She stared after him as the flew. The city below them, the clouds above them, but he wasn't hers. He wasn't the same. This Spyro was older, and hadn't grown under Ignitus' pressure and lies. She had found out on her own about Ignitus' earlier deceptions, not that it would have mattered until this Spyro arrived. Her Spyro would have shrugged it off, he was conditioned to do so.

She could tell that he was keeping within his own mind, or at least avoiding hers. She hadn't been able to say much, but knew there were plenty of things she needed to say, if he would listen.

"Spyro!" she called. He looked back to her and then slowed to fly beside her. "I thought I could explain one thing to you," she said, "The way I am is the way he is, Ignitus. For years, since Ignitus taught him of it, Spyro has been pumping all three of us with strength. We seem like we haven't aged a day. I mean; I'm a little bigger but...I look the same."

He grunted quietly in understanding, and then glided ahead of her again, his eyes fixated on their destination down in the city. They began to descend.

[}[]{]

The light from the main hall illuminated Cynder's face as she walked behind Ignitus. Immediately, Spyro broke away from the circle in the middle of the room and ran toward them. At first she was unsure whether he was going for Ignitus or her, but smiled at him as he passed Ignitus by.

"Cynder, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you...until Cyril told me about, well, these guys."

She peered past Spyro for a moment, but then looked into his eyes. "I fell asleep, actually. Sorry."

"Oh well, It's good you got some more rest. Would you, um, like to meet them?" She nodded and so he directed her forward with the tip of his wing, guiding her up to the dragons who sat in a circle. He himself stayed back, sitting a ways behind Cynder.

Cynder looked around, and had seven sets of eyes looking back at her. She shrunk back a little and sputtered, "H-hello...I'm C-"

"Cynder," a blue dragoness interjected, smiling, "It's nice to meet you, again." Beside this dragoness a dragon turned and hushed her. Of the three new arrivals his coloration was the most odd to Cynder. She had never heard of a dragon with brown scales. The dragoness' face contorted, visibly annoyed at being hushed.

"Yeah that's me." She turned her head toward the floor, ready for whatever they would throw at her.

"Are you ashamed of that? You shouldn't be."

The rough voice of the third newcomer put her at attention, and turned all other heads toward him. "Um, what do you mean?"

"You are who you are. We make mistakes; we deal with the consequences; we get over it," he said. The look in his eye, the glint of understanding, told Cynder he knew what he said.

"Well said, young dragon," Cyril said, "It sounded quite like something I would say."

Cynder slumped down. His words invigorated her, but she still wished she could just fade into the background.

"Since you seem to know all of us," Volteer started, "perhaps you should introduce yourselves?"

The brown dragon stood, looking quickly around the circle of faces, some older than he and some younger, and said, "I'm Proletariat. I don't know what else there is to say at the moment but," his eyes settled on Spyro, then Cynder, "I look forward to getting to know you all."

As he sat down, the dragoness beside him stood as he had and quickly spurted out, "I'm Agalia and Proletariat here will, very soon, be my mate." She grinned and sat again, receiving strange looks from the guardians.

"I'm Bourgeoisie," the third said, "Proletariat is my brother."

He became silent, and the room with him. After a minute of placid quiet, Ignitus said, "Cynder, Spyro, it's getting a bit late. How about you take our guests to their rooms. You can just place them right next to your own rooms. Agalia, you can follow Cynder. Proletariat and Bourgeoisie can follow Spyro."

"Wait, what?" Agalia asked, "I can't stay with...actually, it's just fine." She gave Cynder a smirk and stood. "Let's go, Cynder. I'm eager to get to know you better."

Cynder reluctantly got up and backed out of the circle, waiting for Agalia to approach before turning and walking toward the door. She knew it would be a bold move for the moment, but as she passed Spyro she was sure to allow her tail to run down his side.

* * *

**I hope that the beginning portion of this chapter did not resemble "Descending" too much, as it felt like it did in some ways...**


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes

**Ashes**

**Try to enjoy, if that's possible with this kind of chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Once they had gotten out of earshot, Agalia turned her head toward Cynder, smirking. In the dimness of the hallway, Cynder blended in very well, but Agalia's scales were easily lit up by the tinted light.

"What's that look for?" Cynder asked. So far, this dragoness was the only other female she'd met, or at least since she was slaughtering en masse. But, thankfully for both of their sakes, she already had a mate: this, oddly-hued, Proletariat. She was unsure about her, however. Agalia's eagerness was certainly hiding something.

"Well, heh," she chuckled, "you were very smooth in there, Cynder. I like that."

"Oh, that?" Agalia nodded slowly. "It wasn't anything big."

"Nothing big?"

"Of course, I mean, all I did was touch him!"

They walked on a bit before Agalia spoke again. "But you didn't see him staring at you from behind."

"H-he was?"

"And why shouldn't he be?"

Cynder stopped, and Agalia with her, blinking her eyes closed and open again several times. "Maybe...maybe because I'm only just his friend."

She quickly started forward again; her own words angered her. She knew it was true, and that she could never compete with Ignitus; she was overruled by a father-figure. Two very bold moves, both wasted.

"Perhaps for now," Agalia hummed. It took her only a few strides to catch up with Cynder. She kept pace with her, and slowly extended a wing around as to comfort her, carefully not making contact until it was completely around. "But you can change that, and I can help you!"

By this time, they had reached the rooms in which they were to stay.

Cynder immediately broke away from Agalia's contact. She growled, turning to face her. "I don't even know you, and I don't need your help!" She backed away, easing the door open and slipping into her room. She stared Agalia down, and slammed the door closed.

Agalia eased forward quietly. She pressed the side of her head against the door, listening. For a moment she could hear little. But then, a deep thud. And Cynder's soft sobbing. She frowned, and shivered.

"But you'll want my help," she whispered. She pushed the door slowly open, and slipped within.

[][][]

Spyro shuddered. He hadn't expected the contact, and it had him frozen. For a long moment he sat, the eyes of, almost, all the others on him. Though, none of them really seemed to care. Volteer seemed to approve, if one could go by the sideways grin that he wore. Cyril hadn't even noticed, and instead had his eyes cast on Ignitus. Oddly, both Ignitus and Terrador looked to be indifferent. They stared at him, but held their typical, business-like faces. Then there were the two brothers. They quietly whispered between themselves, occasionally glancing over at him,

He stood abruptly. "Well," he cleared his throat, "shall I lead the way?"

[][][]

Agalia slowly approached, stopping about a foot away. She crouched down, making eye contact with Cynder as she lay on her side. Cynder stared back at her through reddened eyes. She was now silent, though tears still fell.

"What do you want?" she rasped.

"To help, to comfort you."

"No. Just go a-"

"I won't leave you alone like this," she whispered, "I won't."

"You don't know me," Cynder scoffed. She leaned her head down to wipe her eyes on her fore-leg. "Why would you care?"

"Because you aren't like this. I'm sure of it. And everyone deserves better than to be so down over nothing," she said sternly.

"It's not nothing! I-it's my future."

"That's why I want to help you!" Agalia chuckled and continued, "You know that he'd choose you, and he will."

"I don't know that. And, uh, and who's to say I even want him, hm? There are plenty of other males that will come along..."

"Your lips may not say it, but your eyes do," Agalia responded.

Cynder turned her head away from Agalia and stared down at the floor. She shook, and her body lurched forward as her lungs harshly and audibly drew each breath. "L-leave me alone, please."

Agalia could almost feel Cynder hurting. She knew it was unlikely that only Spyro bothered her, and she had a way to help Cynder, even if she wouldn't talk to her. She stood and stepped closer to her. Slowly she wrapped her body about Cynder's, snugly reaching all the way around her. She lifted Cynder's head gently up and over her shoulder.

"Cynder, you don't have to say anything; just get it all out."

She pulled her in as tightly as she could, and held on.


	8. Chapter 8: Voice

**Voice**

**Chapter 8 already, and I've managed to spread out a single day over six chapters. Thankfully, that's not really necessary now that I'll get this little thing moving.**

**All reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

It was late into the night, only hours before sunrise, when Ignitus woke. He silently rose from the bed and onto his feet. Now that peace was at hand, each guardian had taken to his own quarters and, as their head, Ignitus had taken his place in the southern wing of the temple. Fully awake after but a moment, he made his way out and down the hall.

The best place to talk with him would be at the pool of visions, and it would allow Ignitus to check on Spyro. He pushed the door open, passing through before allowing it to groan shut behind him. The air was musty. The whole temple would need to be cleaned, inside and out, if they were to provide refuge, however temporary, for those coming out of hiding. Not to mention providing the instruction they always had, as nowhere else was so much documented knowledge gathered.

He stepped up to the water, and saw his own visage reflected back. He was surprised at how unmarred he appeared. He knew that he'd put everything into that burst, all so they might succeed.

"I should be dead," Ignitus said, "But it seems there are other plans laid out in front of me."

"You're right, Ignitus. And we will put mine into action," a confident, familiar voice said to him.

"We will, but not yet."

"Hm?" it responded.

"I may not be his father, but Spyro's well-being is important to me."

"Then why wait? You know how it will be after."

Ignitus pawed at the water. Ripples distorted his own image, and slowly faded into another. A grisly, deep crimson face looked back at him. His eyes were filled with a dark, near-savage lust, and yet echoed more wisdom than Ignitus would know in his lifetime.

"You've said that many times in the past three days since you appeared, but how do I know it's true?"

"Have I not already shown you the images from the past? Shall I show you aga-"

"No, I don't need to see it again. But you'll have to wait, I can't do it now anyhow."

"Yes, I know you can't. You never will be able to; you're too soft." He glared at Ignitus. "Maybe I should find someone more capable."

"That's not it! I want to wait until the others are more busy."

"Ignitus, I am in your head. I know more about you than you do."

Ignitus turned away from the pool, and the image faded. He stepped toward the door, causing the torches throughout the room to come to life.

"You can't scare me with my own abilities, Canicus."

"Canicus? You don't deserve to use my name, Ignitus. You're as of yet nothing to me. I only speak with you because no others are willing to hear me, and because you do have potential."

"I am the head guardian! My peers and those that I meet have great respect for me because-"

"Because you were elevated to this position. You did little work for it, and now you reap what little reward it has," Canicus retorted.

"You're wrong!" Ignitus growled, "I had well earned this. If you think otherwise, I don't care. And- and it has many rewards. I enjoy being able to help and advise those below me."

"Oh, then they are below you?"

"I'm not going to continue speaking with you right now, Canicus. And I won't let your babbling distract me, so you may as well keep quiet."

Ignitus went from the room, and the torches flickered out. Canicus, he knew, would be taxing on him until he could get rid of him, and it seemed the only way to do so was to go through with his plans. Of course, they would benefit him much, too.

[][][]

Cynder carefully tried to slip out of Agalia's grasp. She appreciated the gesture, but, if this dragoness was going to sleep for forever, she didn't want to be stuck under her. Agalia may have stayed up as long as she had for her sake, but should probably wasn't going to wake up at dawn like Cynder had.

Agalia had spoken softly to her all night. Cynder hadn't minded any of it, and yet, it felt odd. She knew it would be embarrassing for anyone else to see, but it had more than served its purpose. She'd slept through the night, calm and sobered, and it had been much more comfortable than the floor.

Cynder again attempted to lift Agalia up and out from around her. She didn't want to wake her, but moving the larger, and surely older, dragoness without doing so was difficult. She wriggled her body, gradually loosening Agalia's coil about her. She slipped through, taking Agalia's head from her chest and laying it down on the floor.

She stared at the dragoness before her. She watched her breathe, watched her chest fill with air, and watched as it came back out. Oddly, something as simple as that intrigued her. She'd never taken the time to watch someone as they slept, and it would be strange to watch someone breathe while awake.

Cynder turned and walked toward the door, knowing that one day she would watch Spyro as he slept, and enjoy the simplicity of each breath.


	9. Chapter 9: Out

**Out**

**Here goes! Enjoy.**

**All reviews appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

The din reaching her from the main hall was clearly that of voices. However, distinct voices and words couldn't be discerned.

She approached the door, and had to stop abruptly, startled by Cyril.

"Why, good morning young Cynder! It would seem you all have risen early this morning," he chortled.

"Maybe most of us are, but Agalia is still asleep, and soundly," Cynder replied.

Cyril moved aside for her and she walked in.

"Perhaps I should wake her, then?" he asked.

"No, no she has, ah, she needs her rest. They traveled much yesterday,"she said. He shrugged and walked out, so she continued toward the other six dragons who were gathered around a large table. At the moment, they all seemed to be waiting for Ignitus to speak, after having asked for their attention.

Cynder stepped up between Spyro and Bourgeoisie. Spyro's head swiveled toward her briefly; he smiled, but then quickly returned his attention to Ignitus at the head of the table.

"In wartime," he said, "the meal we ate were sparse and irregular. However, those who will be taking refuge will not be used to such a things, and we expect a large influx of ex-refugees who won't know where else to go yet." He looked about at each face around the table. "If we each take part, this can be done very quickly."

The other nodded in confirmation, prompting him to continue on.

"Cyril has gone now to determine which medicinal herbs we are in need of, and I have already assigned each of you, younger ones to one of the guardians." At that moment, Ignitus turned his head quickly toward the door and Cynder followed it. "Impeccable timing, miss Agalia," he hummed, "As I was saying, I will take Spyro; Cyril will take Agalia. Volteer, you can take Bourgeoisie, and Terrador will take Proletariat."

A murmur of understanding grew up among the group. It nearly silenced Cynder's thoughts...until Spyro spoke up.

"What about Cynder?" he asked, "She's, ah, as capable of helping as I am."

"I know, Spyro." Ignitus looked at Cynder. "And I thought she might do well to rest a bit more today. So-"

"No. I want to help," she cut in, "I've rested enough."

"You're going to be helping by staying here. Some one needs to tend with putting everything in it's proper place."

"Ignitus...I am not going to do clerical work!" she grumbled.

"But someone must, Cynder, and that's not all that needs to be done. Should any new arrivals, well, arrive they will need to be greeted and acquainted with the temple." He grinned wryly at her. "Who could do better than you?"

Volteer leaned over toward Terrador and whispered to him. After a moment, the glaring rumble of Terrador's muffled laughter shook the room.

"Stop!" Spyro growled. They went silent and he turned toward Ignitus. "Making her stay here alone is unfair!"

"Spyro..." Cynder lifted a paw up onto his shoulder. "I'll be fine alone."

"It's still unfair."

"But it's alright. Clearly, Ignitus knows best, right?"

[][][]

Cynder shuffled slowly down the hall. Her tail was wrapped around the mangled carcass of some, unidentifiable animal. Volteer and Bourgeoisie had returned with many of these things a while ago, but left it up to her to drag them inside, one by one. The bloody mess behind her didn't look much like food, but Bourgeoisie assured her that his brother could make anything taste good.

With a harsh flick of her tail, she flung the last one up to the top of the pile. She closed the door tightly and carefully, keeping the naturally cool room as air tight as it could be. Looking back at her tail, she only just noticed it was coated in dry blood. This meant little, as blood was a natural, and even common thing for her to have come in contact with in the past. Now, though, it was a bit too casual.

"Guess I'll have to go and clean myself up later," she mumbled, "This is probably a turn-off to anyone."

[}[]{]

Spyro pulled in his wings, thudding onto the paved ground below. It was to his benefit that Warfang had every citizen on file, as it made finding those he once knew easier.

Cynder landed behind him. She sidled up to Spyro and asked, "Do you know why Ignitus is how he is?"

"Cynder, I don't want to know," he muttered

"But-"

"I'm not going to kill him! I won't. Never."

[}[]{]

Spyro escaped from the room almost unnoticed. He peered back within to the warmly lit room, watching, if for only a moment, the twenty-some dragons and dragonesses. They were still seated around the one, great table, but minus two. He left...because he was their only focus, well, eating too, but mainly him. Nearly everyone knew who he was and what he'd done, and felt it proper to thank him continually. If it hadn't been for Ignitus serving their meal, they'd still be asking him questions.

Up ahead, he could barely see a tail flicking back and forth in the darkness. He slowly and quietly followed after it, keeping his distance.

[][][]

Cynder stepped through the doorway, and smiled to herself in the moonlight; it was much more peaceful out here.

She didn't mind the new dragons so much as their blatant ignoring of her. She didn't desire their attention, and nor did she need it, but she was due some credit. Even when Spyro point this out to them they passed over it like she wasn't there.

Cynder laughed at her own misgivings.

"Like I need to be accepted...it's not important."

Staring straight up at the sky, she thought to take a flight, and maybe not come back.

"If only it wasn't for Spyro..."

"What about me?" Spyro asked, appearing out of the dark.

"Oh, um, nothing, really," she mumbled, "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in with all of your fans?"

"I want to be here, and they are annoying," he said with a chuckle.

"Am I not annoying?"

"Of course you're not, Cynder. You...you're my only friend," Spyro admitted, "The only real friend."

"So are you." She turned her head, giving him a profile of her face. "I wouldn't want to be around anyone else."

Spyro stared at the one eye that faced him, then followed it's gaze upward into the sky. He started to speak, but paused, rethinking what to say.

"It is, ah, a nice night, Cynder. Very cool and bright."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she replied.

"How about we go for a...a little flight? And then maybe walk around for a bit?"

She smiled, saying, "You read my mind."


	10. Chapter 10: Loss and Gain

**Loss and Gain**

**Got this out before I had to leave, woo hoo!**

**I hope you enjoy, expect another update after a week, when I get back.**

**All reviews appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Spyro ascended, then slowed, waiting for Cynder to reach him. Her wing beats were powerful. Each stroke had been honed over years of practice, even if the body she learned in was now gone. At this point, she was a much better fly-er than he was. She approached and stopped beside him.

"So, where to?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's, ah, kinda nice right up here," he responded, "We could just fly around for now. And talk," he added.

She nodded a little and swooped up past him. He followed closely behind her, and the began to slowly circle the temple.

"Ahm...have any of those _wonderful_ dragons caught your eye yet, Cynder?" Spyro joked.

"No. They did not."

"I'm not surprised; they couldn't have noticed you- since they wouldn't leave me alone."

"Is that why you're no longer in there?"

"Partly," Spyro admitted.

"Partly?"

"Well...you left. And Ignitus was busy. Nobody else in there is worth my time."

"Oh, thanks. It means a lot."

"I doubt it," he chuckled, "You have more important things to worry about than my opinion." Spyro began a descent toward an opening in the trees below. Faintly, he could hear water running nearby.

"Like what?" Cynder asked. She followed him downward, unable to think of anything, in her mind, that was more important than he was.

Spyro looked back to answer her. He opened his mouth to speak- but caught his wing on an extended tree branch. It pulled him backward and he fell toward the ground belly-up.

Cynder gasped and dropped quickly, pulling her wings and legs in flat to her body. She could see the tear in Spyro's wing. He couldn't possibly recover. She shifted in the air to dive beneath him. Flinging her wings out again, and coming to a sudden stop, she braced herself. He hit her hard. Cynder struggled against the weight, but her wings compressed. She fought in the air, but too late.

She spread open her legs, and the ground shook with the impact. The energy rippled through the flesh of her underside. Her scales diffused and absorbed it as it went along. Cynder could feel the movement about her bones. Moments later, Spyro hit upon her back, pulsing more waves through her. Spyro spasmed on top of her for a moment, then went still.

"Cynder...are you alright?" he whispered.

"Mhm," she grumbled, "What about you?"

He looked back, extending his wing. "I won't be flying back to the temple. But I'm better than I could be thanks to you."

"But if you can't, can't fly?" she mumbled.

"It's too late for that. I could be unconscious or disabled if you hadn't helped me."

"Maybe, but your wing-"

"Shh! It doesn't matter. What's one little tear when you may have saved my life?"

Spyro slid backward off of her with a slow reluctance, or so Cynder perceived it. He walked carefully around her once, stopping at her side.

"You...hit pretty hard. Can you stand?"

She pushed up to her feet, slowly rising. She smiled and nodded, looking up ever so slightly to make eye contact with him.

"Good," Spyro said, "Do you think we should try to find our way back?"

"No, it's probably a bit dark to find the way walking."

"Huh? But the moon is out in-"

"Ooh!" Cynder fell suddenly to the ground. One paw shot up to clutch her chest.

Spyro froze in place. "C-Cynder, are you alright?" he gasped.

"Y-yeah," she said, wincing harshly, "I must have, ungh, hurt a muscle when I landed." She dropped her paw and stretched out on the ground. "Mm...mhgm..."

"You're going nowhere while you're hurt, then."

"No," Cynder asserted. She turned over onto her stomach and began to rise. "It would be better if- mghm!" she shouted, falling prone onto her side again.

"We'll stay together here tonight. There's no other choice."

"F-fine,"Cynder whimpered.

Spyro watched her shift about. She curled up slightly and stared up at him. He nodded to her and lay across from her.

"Would you, ah, like to talk about anything?" he asked.

"Yes."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue, and she stared right back, smiling idly. He frowned, and lifted an eye-ridge at her.

"Oh! You meant...no, I, uh, don't have anything specific."

"Then to answer your question from earlier, there are many, many things more important than what I think...of you."

"Tell me."

"Um, well," his voice trailed off into a distant hum within Cynder's head. Spyro looked down to his paws. He dragged them back and forth through the dirt, then lifted them up and inspected each in turn.

"Foremost your life," he said.

"What?"

"You can't just stay at the temple forever. Neither of us can."

"Sure, but what does that have to do with you?"

"I want the best for you, Cynder. You need to think about your future beyond this place." He gestured in the direction of the temple.

"I already am," she mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I am looking forward, Spyro. But you probably don't want to hear about it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I want to hear!"

"No, no you don't..."

"Cynder, I care about you. You're the only friend I even have."

She quickly cast her eyes away into the forest. "Did you hear that?"

"W-what?"

"I thought I heard something but-" she stopped, a yawn pouring from deep in her throat, "Ooh...I'm getting really tired."

Cynder lay her head down onto her front paws. Her tail wrapped up around the front of her snout. Spyro thought she looked very cute that way, and smiled in spite of himself.

"Okay, you get some rest. And I will too."

"Um." She withdrew her tail for a moment. "It's kinda cold. Do you mind sleeping right next to me, or even...uh, around me?"

Spyro nodded and stood. "Anything for making you comfortable. I just hope you're able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh, I think I will be."

He approached her and lay on her right side, moving gradually over and against her.

"Is this going to help?" he asked, awkwardly rubbing his lips together and flicking his tongue against them.

"I don't know. Maybe a little closer?"

He pressed over against her, wrapping his tail around behind her back end and over top of hers. His face was near to hers, and he could feel her quick breaths against his neck.

"Better?"

"Much," she replied, "Thank you."

She lay her head over the top of his paws, and he carefully lowered his neck over top of hers. Spyro closed his eyes and whispered, nearly inaudibly despite the silence of the night around them, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: How Wide, How Deep

**How Wide, How Deep**

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope it's just as fun to read.**

**All reviews appreciated. All non-reviews also appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Cynder dropped her jaw and lay in silence. She knew, without a doubt, what he'd said to her. It had been quiet, but resounded in her mind with sincerity. She licked her lips and brought them tightly together.

"I love you, too, Spyro," she sighed, "And I'm so, so glad to hear you say that."

Spyro smiled to himself, keeping his eyes closed. "Anything less would be a lie," he quietly replied.

Gradually, he slid his paw from beneath her chin. Placing it on the tops of her paws, Spyro gently rubbed, and Cynder purred in comforted delight.

"You've always been good to me," she groaned, "But I don't know that I've deserved it."

Spyro opened one eye and directed it toward Cynder. He shook his head and gripped onto her paw.

"You must be joking, Cynder. I think you're well deserving."

"Did you forget my eight year-long rampage?" she scoffed, "Or are you-"

"Cynder!" Spyro snapped, opening both eyes and glaring at her, "Circumstances caused that, not you."

"Maybe, but I...I was rude toward you in the beginning with no...no reason," she replied.

"We were both irritable back then. What would you expect after being 'asleep' for three years?"

Cynder nodded slightly. "Spyro...let's save this for the morning, please."

"Okay," he whispered, "I love you."

"I-I love you, Spyro."

No matter how hard she had combated it with negatives, Cynder's mental elation remained staid, and it grew, too. Here she lay in silence, wrapped tightly in Spyro's arms. The scent of him was about, and thoroughly permeated. To her, it was a perfect blend of the musk ever-present near him, his bloody, trophies of battle that lurked under the purples and yellows of his scales, and sweat.

She frowned, knowing she was no cleaner. Maybe...they'd have to bathe before heading back to the temple.

[][][]

"Ignitus!"

Ignitus snapped his eyes open. He groaned, turning onto his side in the bed.

"What is it, Canicus? I was sleeping," he mumbled.

"You have missed your best chance!" Canicus growled.

"Oh?"

"Spyro chose without your consent! You must do it soon; his choices could take him away all too soon."

"Do you mean a, uh, mate?" Ignitus yawned.

"Soon to be, yes," Canicus rumbled.

"Lucky girl, then."

"It's not so lucky for us. She can easily ruin us; he infatuated!"

"How do you know this?"

Canicus scoffed arrogantly, "I've told you before that all four of us have a sway in his decisions. I can see everything, but really only make a difference when he is angry. However, once my voice is more prominent we can begin a change in our race. And my brother and sisters' dissent will mean nothing."

"But we need to wait. I need him to trust me; I want him to."

"Once it's done it won't matter, Ignitus!"

"I- okay." Ignitus nodded solemnly. "It will be done today."

"Find him, break him, and you will profit eternally."

[][][]

Cynder woke to a warm, moist tongue trailing it's way up her neck. It was drawn along the bottom of her chin, and receded when it touched upon her lips.

"Spyro?" Cynder softly moaned.

"Who else?" he replied, "Did you sleep well?"

She giggled, and said, "How could I not with you here?"

"Mhm, good point, but what about your...muscle?"

"I, um, it feels better, thanks."

Spyro slipped slowly back. He untangled carefully from her and stood. Craning her neck, Cynder turned with him as he came in three strides to her front. He stretched out and down, looking face-to-face with Cynder.

"Yes?"

"Oh, just lookin'"

Cynder diverted her eyes. "Uhm..." She stared quickly forward again when Spyro's snout met hers.

"You don't mind if I touch, too, right, if only a little?" Spyro said, grinning happily.

"N-not at all."

"Good," he hummed. Rocking his mouth forward, Spyro kissed her and stood to his feet. "Let's, ah, move on?"

[][][]

Ignitus silently closed the door. To his good fortune, no one had seen him enter. He hoped it would be the same when Spyro was along with him.

The torches ahead lit up as he approached, but yet he shivered with every step. He hated this place.

"I didn't even know this place existed before you told me, Canicus."

"There are more things about this temple that you don't know than you do, Ignitus. This particular area was constructed to retrieve information from prisoners. It will suit our need well."

Ignitus stepped down into the wide, round room. The only things in the room were two stone tables. One was very large, large enough to lay a full grown dragon upon and more, and it was set at a steep angle toward the ceiling, with a thick lip at the bottom. Two straps hung from either side, placed at the tops and bottoms. They were stretched, and the fibers torn from each other, but the thick metal rings at their ends made them strong. They showed no hint of rust.

The other table is what frightened Ignitus. It was laden with viscous implements that Ignitus could only imagine in use. Surely they had been used numerous times. He wondered as to how many had been put to death, purposely or otherwise, in this room while it was in operation.

Nowadays, torture was generally frowned upon, even it times of war. Then again, what had Malefor cared? There had been several reports of Malefor taking prisoners to slowly kill for enjoyment.

"It's your need," Ignitus muttered, "I should prepare...Spyro's sleeping drug."

"Why, Ignitus? The pain will do him good."

"No. I will do what I feel is right. I don't want him to feel or see this."

Canicus scoffed at him. "You're too soft! It's to your benefit; it would let Spyro know that you are in control, in control of his pain."

Ignitus turned around, and started up the sloping path in silence.

[][][]

"Spyro, come on!" Cynder yelled.

Running, she weaved between the forest's trees. Slowly they began to thin out, until she ran on a rocky surface up to the edge of a small river. She came to a sudden halt and leaned out over the bank. Spyro trotted right up beside her, gazing in.

"Wow," he gasped, "this water is clearer than I expected."

"Guess I picked a good spot then," Cynder chortled, "Interested in getting clean?"

"Hmm?" Spyro tilted his head, then sniffed his chest and forearms. "Do I smell bad?"

"Well, no, but neither of us have bathed in over three years."

Spyro gave a nod of concession and took a step forward. Not only was the water in this spot clear, it was wide, and deep enough to cover both of them almost to their heads.

"Coming in, Cyn-der?"

She sprang over him and landed with a smack in the middle of the river. A flow of water rose and fell down onto her. Spyro slid slowly down into the water and exhaled audibly.

"This is nice," he sighed. Looking over, he saw Cynder swimming toward him, shivering feverishly.

"B-brrr...it's c-cold," she whimpered.

Spyro frowned and glanced about thoughtfully. "I can't warm up the water, it would flow right on down...maybe..." He kissed her cheek. "Close your eyes. I need only a minute."

Still shivering, she did so. A loud cracking noise startled her, and she cringed as it sounded again and again. It became quiet. The water around her warmed rapidly until Spyro licked the side of her neck.

"Open up."

She blinked her eyes open and immediately chuckled, amazed.

"You...diverted the river?"

"Yep, all for you. It wasn't too hard."

"Not too hard? You practically...thank you." Cynder leaned over against him.

"Mhm, You're very welcome."

"Spyro, can you promise you'll never leave me?"

"Wouldn't think of it."

[][][]

Ignitus waited patiently at the door for them. He wanted to get this over with, and quickly. Despite having seen them quite a ways off, Canicus still informed him every few minutes as to how close they were.

"About a mile off, Ignitus. Do you have a plan for getting him away from that wench?"

"Not specifically, no," Ignitus replied, "But it should be no trouble with-"

"Excuse me, um, Ignitus?"

He spun around, and did his best to smile. "Yes, miss Agalia?"

"Have you, ah, seen Cynder at all today?" Agalia mumbled.

"No, but she is coming up the road with Spyro." He turned and gestured to the path leading away from the temple.

"Oh! Really? Then maybe all my work today was for nothing." She chuckled and shrugged. "Eh, I can always change it for her."

Ignitus stared for a while, having no idea what she was speaking of. "Well...if you want to wait here for her, feel free."

Yawning with her mouth wide, Agalia sat back on her haunches. "Yeah, I will."

"See, Canicus? Now Cynder is no hindrance."

"So you think...you'd better hope she hasn't drawn him in too much."

[][][]

Ignitus fixed his eyes on the one dragon that was approaching them. He couldn't take Spyro in while they were around; he'd have to hope that he wouldn't be when they came back around.

"Ahem, Spyro, what happened to your wing?" Ignitus asked.

"We were flying in the dark and...and I caught it on a tree branch."

"That's all? I thought maybe Cynder was too rough with you."

"Wha?"

Ignitus grinned and shook his head, mumbling, "Never you mind..."

"Ok-ay. Um, is it alright if I just use your name? I can't really- I can't get used to calling you 'dad' or 'father.'"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Thank you, Ignitus. Also, though, how do you feel about Cynder and me?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel." He stopped just ahead of a door and lifted a paw up onto Spyro's chest. "Only what you feel. But you're still young. You have years to truly find yours."

Spyro stared down at the thick, clawed hand on his chest. "But I know that that is Cynder. I'm not even sure what it is about her."

"And what if you find that she isn't all you hoped for?"

I will stay with her." He stepped back slowly and watched Ignitus retract his paw before looking up at his eyes. Ignitus grinned and stepped forward, pushing the door open with one claw.

"After you."

"Sure..." Spyro walked through the doorway and into a familiar dark passage. "Didn't you say that no one should be in here?"

"Not exactly, young dragon. We don't want- I just need to be with you." Stepping forward, Ignitus pulled the door shut with his tail. "On we go."

Spyro turned his head forward in the dark, and was surprised to see the torches ahead light up as Ignitus spoke.

"Did you do that, Ignitus?"

"Mhm, mostly, yes."

Walking down to the bottom of the passage, Spyro found the room at the bottom to be almost empty. There were two stone tables. One was empty, while the other held several books and a small loaf of bread. Under the books there were clearly other things, but he could not identify them at this point.

"Why are we here, again?"

"Privacy, Spyro. No one can hear or see us. That way we can talk without worry of those who may...interrupt" Ignitus walked past him and lifted the loaf of bread from the table. "I also thought you may be hungry after having probably not eaten much today."

"I am a little hungry. I mean, I, uh, we found a little something this morning. Wasn't much, but."

"Good, good! Eat!" He beamed and tossed the bread to Spyro. He continued, "It should hold you over until later. For now..." he beckoned Spyro closer," how are the books I gave you to read?"

Spyro sat, placing the loaf of bread beside him. "Oh, they are great! I've only gotten through one so far, but being able to know about all the other purple dragons is, uh, it's taught me a lot."

Ignitus smiled and nodded vigorously. "I've always enjoyed that one . Of course, many normal dragons have done great things, too."

"Is that what the other books are about? Their titles don't really sound like it, but I haven't opened them yet."

"No, no...who would take the time to write of the lives of 'average' dragons?"

"Maybe they should, then. Or...I should."

"Spyro, that would just be a, a waste of your time."

Spyro shrugged and looked down at his bread. "Doesn't mean I won't. First...I'd write about you." He lifted the bread to his mouth. "I will."

[][][]

"Slow down, Agalia! I can't-"

"Calm down, Cynder. We're here." Agalia looked up and down the door. "I think this is my room."

"Yes, it is. What about it?"

Agalia smiled and pushed the door harshly open. Cynder waited, but Agalia ushered her in. Cynder stopped short in the doorway, and let her jaw drop. Sitting in the middle of the room was an ice sculpture. And it was of Spyro. Its details didn't looked to be done yet, but it must be Spyro. It was just his size, the end of his tail shaped nearly perfectly, and his face was rounded into the wonderful, boxy snout she loved, curled into his typical, inviting smile.

"Y-you did this?" Cynder gasped.

"I thought it might have cheered you up, but, if I understand correctly, Spyro has already done that," Agalia replied.

"But...you did this?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of time on my hands when- well, quite a while ago," Agalia sighed. She shook her head and smiled. "So, I got pretty good at this. If you want, I can change it to one of you and him together. It might suit you more than just him."

"I can't waste your time like that. Especially when it's just going to melt anyway."

"Ah, but you're wrong about that."

[][][]

"Damn! Spyro is heavier than I though he would be," Ignitus huffed. He had one forearm around Spyro's middle, and slowly dragged him toward the table.

"Hurry up, Ignitus! At this rate he'll wake up before you even get started...and that would ruin it all."

With a great heave, Ignitus flung Spyro's upper half onto the table and shoved the rest of him after it. He stepped up and lifted onto the table, propping himself on his chest. He shifted Spyro about until he was lined up with the straps. He pulled them up, having to stretch each of them to fit and lock around Spyro. If he was any larger, Ignitus wondered how he'd ever have gotten him in place alone.

He turned around, stepping his front legs off of the table, and shoved the books onto the floor. He scooted one over in front of him and turned its pages until he found a diagram showing the bottom side of a male dragon.

Ignitus sighed harshly and looked back to the table. "Do I...have to do this, Canicus? Is there any other way?"

"Why would you ask when you are so close! Get it done!"

Ignitus shuddered and grasped onto two brown, glass bottles. He placed one directly under the edge of the table's lip, and checked to be sure the bottle's wide rim was in the right place before going around to place the other. He had to waste no time; this didn't need to take longer than it should.

He walked back around, his eyes fixed on Spyro. He'd looked over this diagram so many times it was embedded in his memory, and yet he felt it should be present in the event things went wrong.

He grasped a thin, narrow-pointed clamp and lifted it in front of his eyes. With a nod, he stepped forward on three feet and lifted it shakily to the area under Spyro's arm.

"C-calm down, Ignitus..." he whispered to himself, "It's...it's all going to work out well. You trust Canicus. You under stand his need. His desire."

He pushed forward and carefully worked the tool beneath a single, central scale. He pried it up slightly on one end, then moved to a different side, bringing it up as well. With the clamp wrapped tight at its top, Ignitus pulled down until he could see the scale's root.

Setting the small clamp aside, he hefted another, larger one up and onto the scale. He winced and yanked the scale out with as much force and as quickly as he could. The root came with it, but no blood.

"Great..."

He looked at the last tool he had set aside. He lifted it carefully and stared at it. This knife would start it all. He brought the blade to Spyro's exposed flesh and quickly cut three short, deep marks into it. He dropped the knife and took a step back from Spyro.

His breathing heavy, Ignitus turned away from it.

"Now I guess we wait, Canicus?"

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12: Connect

**Connect**

**Surely no one was upset at my slow update, right? Good, didn't think so. Warning: blood, but in a good way.**

**All reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Ignitus slumped back against the wall. It was cool, and his body hot. But it couldn't calm his mind. He locked his eyes on the stained table. Spyro was gone now, but half of his bloody outline remained.

"Ignitus, get up!" Canicus bellowed, "Your part is not yet done."

"You're right," he groaned, rising slowly to his feet, "What else must be done?"

"Go, and drink it."

"What?" Ignitus exclaimed.

"A few drops should do. It is pure, Ignitus, and perfect. That is what we are sharing with our whole race."

Ignitus stepped forward. He slid the more empty of the two glass bottles in front of him. The blood within it was a darker crimson than when it had first come out of Spyro, but perhaps because of the lighting. Truly, it was different than any others' that he had seen. It seemed to have a faint, glossy sheen over its surface, and yellow-pigmented flakes floating below.

He reached out again to bring the bottle up to his mouth, but jerked his paw back.

"You said a few drops will work?" Ignitus whispered, barely saying the words.

"Yes. But more will work faster."

He dipped one claw in below the surface and shakily brought it to his lips. He cringed as it touched his tongue.

"Now, Ignitus, you must rest. By morning we should be able to begin teaching Spyro."

[][][]

The door opened, and Cynder backed out of the room, stopping just before she pulled her head past the door.

"Thank you, Agalia. Yes, I love it and- no, no I think I'll keep it here for now if that's alright. I need to find Spyro. What? Um, I'd rather go alone. Mhm. Good-bye!"

She backed further, and Agalia pushed the door closed toward her. Cynder turned and looked in either direction. She wasn't sure which way would be shorter for getting to Spyro's room, which is where she would check first seeing how late it was, but she had to pick a direction. She turned to the left and walked quickly, taking to a trot.

"Finally...she doesn't seem to know when to stop talking!" Cynder whispered, taking one, quick glance back at Agalia's room.

[][][]

Bourgeoisie sat, his back facing the balcony's entryway. The light outside slowly faded the longer he stayed, but he still waited. He heard his footsteps, but said nothing as Proletariat sat down beside him.

"Accomplish anything yet, Bourg?"

Bourgeoisie shook his head in response.

"Me either. It seems that Ignitus is keeping a very close watch on him. I haven't had half a chance to be alone with Spyro since we got here. And-"

I know, Proletariat, I'm here, too," Bourgeoisie interrupted, "We will have our chance."

"Yeah, maybe." Proletariat glanced over to look at his brother's face. He said, "Do you think that, somehow, Ignitus could know why we are here?"

"No."

"Just no?"

"Proletariat, maybe we should discuss how to get to Spyro instead of wondering about a possibility that is nigh impossible!"

He frowned at Bourgeoisie. "S-sorry. Do you have any ideas, then?"

"Killing Ignitus is still an option, if Spyro wouldn't come after us."

"That...not an option, Bourg. We're here to change Ignitus, through Spyro or whatever else we need to do."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Speaking of which, you think Spyro will actually get us out?"

"When we're done, you mean? Probably, I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Mhm," Bourgeoisie hummed, going silent long enough to smile and meet his brother's eyes, "Agalia seems to be enjoyed herself around here. Maybe you should restrain her, Prole," he snickered.

"No, she's doing better than we are."

"I don't know that befriending Cynder will...that could be our route to Spyro, though!"

"We should talk with her about it, then?"

"If to keep her from ruining it."

"Yeah, keep on bagging on Agalia. At least I- never mind. I'm sorry..."

[][][]

Cynder rapped lightly on the door.

She tried again, harder, and the door groaned open ahead of her. Spyro shakily stood behind it. His eyes were tired and empty. He smiled when he saw Cynder.

Spyro spoke very slowly, saying, "Hey, Cynder. What, um, what's up?"

"Spyro, are you feeling alright? You look unwell!"

"No, I mean, yeah I'm-" Cynder pushed the door out of Spyro's grasp with her head, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"See, now come on, you need to rest," Cynder prodded. She slipped beneath Spyro and began to walk him to the bed, supporting half of him, and he obliged, climbing up into the bed on his own.

Cynder walked around the bed and gently crawled up beside him. He turned his head toward her and, with a soft groan, flipped over to face her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Cynder entreated, "You...weren't like this before you went with Ignitus."

"Really, Cynder, I'm just a little dizzy."

"Alright, but what happened?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, "I woke up here a bit before you knocked. Maybe I...passed out, or hit my head?"

"We could ask Ignitus. He was with you, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Let's talk with him tomorrow, then." Cynder scooted over and against his side. "For now we can both rest and...Spyro what happened here?"

She leaned away from him and brought one paw up to his shoulder. Several inches of scale was gone, very cleanly, and there was one long, deep cut in the pale skin where they should have been. Running down from it was a dried path of blood, with fresh blood being squeezed out with each miniscule movement made beneath the surface.

"Oh...must have been from the tree? I hadn't noticed it before, or even felt it."

"This doesn't look like it. What exactly were you and Ignitus doing?"

"Talking. He asked me about the books he gave me, and...I ate a little bit. Shortly after that must have been when I hit my head."

"Well, we cant have this bleeding on me all night, can we?"

"You're gonna leave, then?"

Cynder shook her head, and turned it toward his shoulder. She carefully licked up the new blood, trailing up his chest and onto his shoulder. She met Spyro's eyes, and then put her lips on the cut, sucking on it until it was dry. She smacked her lips and smiled at him.

"There we go."

Cynder cuddled up next to him again, sighing his name, and Spyro wrapped his arm around her, resting his paw on her stomach.

"Thanks...I love you, Cynder."


	13. Chapter 13: Truly Alone

**Truly Alone**

**This took a while...**

**Enjoy, any and all reviews appreciated.**

* * *

The night passed slowly over the temple's occupants. In one room, alone, slept Ignitus.

The sweet dreams of utopia Canicus had been feeding him each night were nowhere to be found. Canicus continued to try, but could only exercise so much control of Ignitus's emotions, and the more he tried to fight it, the stronger his subconscious thoughts of Spyro came back.

Spyro's image. His expressions. He was still child-like, innocent despite being hardened by battle and death. He was always interested, willing, trusting. Far too trusting. A child, and he had injured him. Injured? He'd carved the wound into him, deliberately. Spyro would surely feel it when he woke.

And the blood, Spyro's blood, watching it trickle down across his scales, down, pooling and spilling over. Collecting it had been the goal, and so he had done. Canicus's plans with it were yet unknown, but the result he promised was worth anything.

[][][]

Cynder woke early, as was her usual, only moments after the first rays of sunlight had touched upon the dark sky. She hummed softly and slipped down, deeper into Spyro's embrace. Oddly enough, it was just then that she realized how Spyro was slightly larger than she was. And she hoped it would stay that way.

Her life was finally, finally turned around completely.

"Hemgh..." Spyro breathed. He shifted against her, laying his chin onto the top of her head.

"Morning," Cynder whispered.

"Mhgm..." he groaned, "Cynder."

Cynder flipped over and around, facing him. His slow breaths were warm on her face.

"Are you feeling better?" She whispered again.

"Mostly," Spyro responded simply.

"Something I could do to help?"

He backed his head up and looked at her, smiling and saying, "You already are. You're here."

"No, I mean to really help. I want-"

"But I'm serious, Cynder. You're the only one here. Who else would ever be? No one."

"Right, right..."

Cynder grumbled incoherently and pressed her forehead against his chest. Her face contorted, wishing she could understand why he didn't want her help. Was something wrong with her?

"No, of course not!"

"What?"

"You being here is just right. But I...I feel just fine. I'm alright."

"Oh, o-okay. Do you, um, feel like going to eat or something?" Cynder asked.

"Not yet. I'm happy here."

Spyro shifted again, swinging his tail up to rest between them. He shivered, silently thanking Cynder for her shared heat.

[][][]

Cynder looked left and right into the hallway. Both ways were clear, and so she lurched forward, only to be yanked back. She hadn't felt his tail wrap around hers, but so it was. It was wrapped tightly.

He had limped along a little all morning, but kept up with her. (She'd walked more slowly, acticipating it.) And his wound was no longer bleeding.

"Sorry," Spyro said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on." She stood and looked back at him. "We're going to check on...on Agalia."

"Agalia?"

"Well, yeah," Cynder replied, starting to move forward.

"But why? Have you two gotten friendly or something?"

"Um, I guess so. She's...better than she looks- even if she talks a bit too much."

"Good, I'm glad you're making friends that you like. That is, as long as I rank a bit higher." He chuckled softly and leaned over to lick her neck as they walked.

"How could you not? You're my, uh, I mean that, I love you."

"Oh, I know. I'm only kidding."

"Please don't, then."

"Ah, sure...sorry."

Cynder shook her head slightly and walked on. Her head had suddenly begun to pound, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was caused by her own fall, or the excitement over her real reason for dragging Spyro to Agalia's room so quickly. Either way, she had to focus and shake it off.

They turned a corner, and met Terrador. Acting quickly, with her goal still in mind, Cynder quickly exchanged greetings and silently encouraged Spyro to do the same, to no avail.

[][][]

Ignitus stomped hard, yelling, "You told me it would be enough!"

The balcony he stood on shook, and from beneath it burst a small swarm of birds. The flittered about erratically between him and the rising sun, before settling back down a distance into the forest below.

"Ignitus, calm yourself. It is working, but why should you expect it to be a short time with the miniscule amount you consumed?" Canicus replied gently.

"You said it would work overnight."

"Ignitus, I couldn'y know for sure. Please calm down before someone hears you..."

"I'm in charge here, I can yell all I want," he whispered.

"But you don't even have to speak."

"Right...it's just that I hear your voice like anyone elses. It's a natural response."

"Hm, work on that, then. And don't worry, it will take effect soon."

[][][]

Cynder knocked twice on Agalia's door. She turned her head to Spyro and said, "I hope that you'll grow to like Agalia, too."

"I can only try." He shrugged.

The door opened, revealing Proletariat behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we-"

"No," he interrupted, "we were hoping you'd come by, Cynder. Come on in."

Cynder crept forward, with Spyro following along by her tail. Immediately, Agalia stood and quickly stepped toward Cynder. Bourgeoisie lay across the room, with Proletariat slipping back to where, she assumed, he had been laying.

"It's nice to see you two," Agalia remarked, "We really were just speaking about you."

"Thanks. Um, where is the...you know."

Agalia put her mouth to the side of Cynder's head. "I slipped it into your room," she whispered, "But...the three of us want to talk with you privately...is there a way you could send Spyro into your room for a bit, or something?"

"Sure. I'll talk with him about it, but can I ask why?"

"No. Not while he's in here."

* * *

**So...**

**How am I doing? **

**Is this dragging on too much; do I need to delve deeper sooner? **

**Are the portions with Ignitus and Canicus understandable, or are you confused? **

**Do you miss the parts from the present/future?**

**Is Agalia an alright character? ****Did you catch her saying that the ice statue will not melt?**


	14. Chapter 14: Brambles and Fire

**Brambles and Fire**

**Enjoy. I hope you find something positive in among this.**

**All reviews appreciated.**

* * *

"'Want to talk with me alone,' she says," Spyro grumbled, "Like me being there could hurt...if I'm going to try and be the best part of her life, I should know about it!" Spyro swung his tail angrily at the ground and paced back across the hall. "Whether they get it or not, Cynder doesn't need to keep secrets anymore." He stared hard at the door, wishing he could see and hear inside it. His shoulders slumped in a self-depreciated sigh. "Maybe I'm trying too hard."

His eyes drifted to the left, glazing over the stony stretch of wall ahead of him. Plain and uninteresting, hopefully like the conversation inside. Eventually, he rested his eyes on the next door over. Cynder had mentioned that she, or perhaps they, would meet him in there after they had finished.

He stood and padded over to the door, he glanced back one more time before slipping inside it.

Immediately, the light blinded him. Something that sat just inside the window seemed to be making the midday sunlight even brighter. Eyes squinted, he shuffled over, out of the direct light.

As his eyes adjusted, he began to smile. Creeping toward the window in silent awe, his gaze was fixed on the carving of ice that had blinded him. Though, oddly, the outside didn't gleam in the sun. He reached forward with one paw and scratched gently at the base, removing a thin, flaky layer of ice. In the moment he took to look down at his claw, the frost replaced itself.

The statue sat several heads higher than he was, looming over him in such a way that he had to take several measured steps back to examine it.

Seamless, crisp ice greeted him in the form of his own features, horn to tail. It felt as though he were looking into a vast mirror as he glanced back and forth between his own body and the sculpture. Quite literally, the replica was perfect- only, it didn't show the injuries he had received during his fall. Then, following Ice-Spyro's tail, Spyro looked to the carving of Cynder.

Quickly he turned around and stalked toward the bed. It was amazing, but no substitute. He had no desire to look at a statue when she was in the next room, being kept from him.

[][][]

"Cynder," Agalia began as soon as Spyro stepped out, "we've not told...well, anyone the whole truth." She paused, and backed slowly to lay beside Proletariat. "In fact, even now we can't do that. I mean, it wouldn't be worth trying to convince you."

Cynder scoffed and lowered to the floor just in front of the door, watching all three of them. "Everyone has secrets. It isn't like, ah, you could ever know everything about someone."

"Yes, that's all very well," Bourgeoisie grumbled. "We need this to be brief."

"Sorry," Agalia said, shooting Proletariat a look that, after having been with her a while, he knew well. But he simply shrugged at her, indicating to go on.

"Since I was 'elected' to speak," she continued, "I will. First of all, Cynder, has Ignitus seemed any different recently?"

"From when we came back? Um. Yes, a bit."

"Well, good. We don't really know Ignitus much- but he's why we're here. He is...a problem."

Cynder cocked her head to the side and looked again between the three of them. "How, ah, how so?"

"Where we come from, he is the source of every problem."

"But how? He's always been good and kind. Everyone who knows him trusts him! Even if he has changed a little, there's not a-"

"Cynder, shut up," Bourgeoisie snapped, "If you want to get out of here unscathed, you'll still your tongue."

"Bourgeoisie, she's here to try and help," Proletariat assured him, "But she doesn't understand it yet."

"Right, so, we need to decide how to deal with him, Cynder," Agalia cut in, "Sp- uh, we don't want to kill him, because that's sinking down past even his level. We were thinking that, maybe, through you and Spyro we can fix what has gone wrong."

Cynder lowered her head, staring as she flexed her paws. "I...I don't know that Ignitus even likes me anymore. He hasn't said anything more than he absolutely had to to me. But it isn't too out of the ordinary."

"Huh, we were hoping you'd know what got him this way," Proletariat commented.

"N-no, no idea." She shrugged. "Wait a second- you said kill him!"

"Yes, that's what we can't do," Bourgeoisie muttered and with a smile he added, "Would be a lot easier."

"No, it'd be murder; nothing you've said could justify that!"

Abruptly, Bourgeoisie stood and thrust his snout against Cynder's. With a low growl, he pushed forward and bent her neck until she could see the ceiling on either side of his muzzle. His claws flexed and scraped against the floor.

"You have no idea what he will do. Do you want to know why we are here? We were sent here to deal with him. If I were alone, I'd have already had my way with him!" Bourgeoisie shrieked.

Slowly he backed up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. It's just...I let things get to me sometimes."

Still reared back, Cynder managed, "Not a...problem. I can be the same way. If you don't mind my asking, you said you were sent, right? Sent by whom?"

"This is one of those things I mentioned. You wouldn't understand," Agalia assured her, "Or you would just think us to be lying."

With a curt nod, Cynder met her gaze. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"Actually," Proletariat responded, "now is your turn. We need your help to do this, but it is up to you to offer."

"Offer...I, uh, I can talk to Spyro about it. What if I got Ignitus to meet with the three of you- just the three of you?"

Immediately Agalia nodded. "Exactly, that'd be a big-"

"No," Bourgeoisie cut in, "that might not be quite enough. How about him meeting with the _five_ of us; once Spyro is in on it, he will have the most leverage of any one of us."

"Yeah, okay," Cynder muttered. "I'll get him to ask as soon as we can."

[}[]{]

"Spyro? Spyro is something wrong?" Cynder lifted a paw and waved it slowly in front of his face. "We've been standing on this dragon's porch for twenty minutes now, at least. Hello?"

Spyro shook his head and looked over at her. "Oh, sorry...lost in thought. And now, no, we don't need to be here. I'm going to find Ignitus."

"Now?"

"Yes. I cannot take any more of this...feeling. It's not normal; I'm going to fix it."

He stepped back onto the open ground and took quickly to the sky, only waiting a heartbeat for Cynder to follow and catch up.

"What feeling, Spyro?"

"Hate, sadness, they're the same at this point. I feel it from everywhere." He shivered.

"And you're going to fix it. How?" Cynder asked, "What can you do here?"

"It's simple. I'm going to find out what happened to Ignitus. Where will he be?"

"Um, he lives behind the town hall."

Spyro nodded. "Good, then let's go."

Cynder turned her head slightly, pulling ahead to look into his eyes. What little doubt she had about this Spyro dissolved in that instant. She couldn't tell what he himself was feeling, but on the outside she could see the suffering that she had been spared. And here he was, pulling it in from every individual inside of the city.

"Cynder," he murmured, "what does Agalia deserve?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If she really cares about that Proletariat kid, I'd want him to have her. But she doesn't exist in my time."

Cynder closed her eyes. "It sure seemed like it. Yeah, I think she is good for and to him."

"Once this fail, I'll take her back with me. From what I picked up at a distance, they won't be able change Ignitus. Plus, if they had, things would probably already have, right?"

"I don't know, Spyro. Just one...question...what happens to me?"

"I guess you just disappear. You will still be, but, I guess, it won't be _you,_" Spyro trailed off, looking straight down, "We're here, I'd assume."

Cynder followed his gaze, and mumbled, "Yes, we are. The statues of Ignitus are a nice touch, eh?"

"Mhm...no."


	15. Chapter 15: To Bear

**To Bear**

**Thanks again for reading this, despite its flaws. I don't really know how this one came out, though I feel it is a bit lacking. Maybe I meant for it to be that way, but I don't know...**

**All reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Spyro stalked carefully down the dark hall. Above them, Cynder knew that numerous trophies and artwork hung. But in the dim light, they cast shadows that seemed to reach out at him around every pompous, decorative column.

Cynder kept close behind him, having no fear after walking this way more times than she could count, though often not because she wanted to. The first time, she had been with her Spyro on the day it had been finished. If only things could have stayed how they'd looked to be back then. Now, with this other Spyro, it might be the last time she would walk it. Then, she would simply cease to exist.

Would she regret helping him? No. But she wished there was some way to continue her life after everything went back to how it, supposedly, should be.

It couldn't stop her now. They were already too deep within to turn away now.

"Probably couldn't convince him anyway," she muttered softly

[}[]{]

"Huh," Spyro whispered to himself, "if there's only sixty ceiling tiles in this room, it must be smaller than mine is."

He stared down himself toward the far wall. He'd given up hope on know what was going on, but was already bored with just laying around.

Closing his eyes, Spyro lay his head back down and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Slowly, a faint, nearly inaudible sound reached him. Opening his eyes, he looked around.

Surely it had come from under the door. Maybe someone had passed by.

Then he heard it again, slightly louder. He made out a few words, but they were almost incoherent. However, he knew exactly who's voice he was hearing. Perhaps Cynder was yelling at them, and that's what he heard.

Ready to shoot from the bed and confront them, he froze when, as clearly as if she were sitting before him, he heard Cynder say, "What else can you tell me?"

"Cynder?" he whispered, even more softly than if he were saying it to himself.

In response, bits and pieces of words floated past his ears.

Then, again, he heard Cynder stutter, "Offer...I, uh, I can talk to Spyro about it. What if I got Ignitus to meet with the three of you- just the three of you?"

He bent to the ground and put his paws onto his head. Now he was hearing things! He smacked his head as two indistinct voices passed through him. Once more, Cynder spoke.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get him to ask as soon as we can."

"Stop! Get out of my head!" Spyro screamed.

[][][]

"Did you guys hear that?" Cynder gasped, "It must have been Spyro; I know it was!"

Proletariat and Agalia calmly and briefly exchanged a glance, and both turned to look at Cynder as Bourgeoisie stood.

"Should we check on him?" he suggested.

With a rapid nod, Cynder scrambled to her paws. She turned quickly and rushed toward the door. If Spyro was being hurt, someone would have hell to pay. As quickly as she could reach them, she flew through both doors, until she was looking at Spyro.

He was hunched up on the floor, involuntarily shaking as though he had been wounded, and was losing blood.

"Spyro? Look at me. What's wrong?" Cynder cried.

"Stop! Let me- w-wait," his head rose, "It's actually you this time...I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"No, we were worried when we heard you yelling." She sighed in relief, continuing, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yeah I'm just fine. Or maybe not, I kept, well, hearing you. But you weren't here."

"I was only in the next room, you could have been hearing me under the doors, Spyro," she chuckled and bent down to his eye level.

Mumbling to himself, Spyro diverted his eyes.

"What was that?" Cynder asked.

"I said, that it didn't seem like it. It was more like, just, voices in my head. But only your voice."

"If it was my voice, it couldn't have been too bad, could it?"

"N-no...any voice in my head is bad. Are you guys done?"

Cynder frowned. "Yes, we are. How about you come over with us for a while."

Spyro stood quickly, Cynder rising slowly after him. He turned away, staring at the ice sculpture.

"Who made this, Cynder?"

"Oh, that was Agalia. Apparently, she's really, really good at that kind of thing- in fact, just yesterday that statue was just you."

He glanced back at her, holding her gaze silently for almost half a minute before looking forward again.

"They're too perfect. I don't like it," he sighed.

"That's not a big deal, is it? I think they look, well, breathtaking."

"If...if you like them,then I guess it can stay here. But I will not look at it."

"Will you come now?"

He looked down at his paws. "Yes."

[}[]{]

"Spyro," Ignitus hummed, "I'd been expecting you all day. What kept you-"

"Shut up, idiot," Spyro growled. He stalked forward, constantly on guard, until he stared into the calm eyes of Ignitus. "I'm not here to talk with you, I'm here to _tell_ you. You're not Ignitus. Not anymore."

"But you already knew that. So why are you here?" Ignitus mused.

"Simply to tell you you're done. I'm going back again, and keeping you dead."

"You could never-"

"Kill you? I don't have to. Good-bye, forever." Spyro turned and shoved his way past Cynder and into the hall. "Come on, Cynder."

"Spyro...I...no. I can't possibly do that. I'm not done with my life. I'll kill you before I give it up."


	16. Chapter 16: Intervention

**Intervention**

**Alright...this is the end of this story. However, I would like to keep writing. So, if it suits you, I am putting up a poll about it. I hope that you have enjoyed this story, or at least found some value in it.**

**All reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Spyro stopped and turned, gazing calmly at Cynder.

"You heard me," Cynder hissed, inching toward him with her body low. "You're not taking my life away from me."

"Cynder, you know as well as I do what needs to be done."

"No. I don't. You don't belong here, and you don't even know me! It's my life."

Spyro shook his head. A slight grin spread onto his lips. How had she flipped opinions so quickly?

"Cynder, will you listen to yourself? Would you really let everyone suffer just so you can keep living? Any existence in this twisted world is-"

"Do you think I haven't suffered? I have never been able to truly talk to my mate. Since day one, we've had nothing. To even call him my mate...I didn't have a choice by that point."

"Cynder, nothing works out perfectly. Never."

"You're right. But I made it good, at least."

"No, Cynder, you only think that you have. You're miserable. Making excuses won't help that."

"You think I'm miserable? Let's see."

Cynder lunged forward, taking Spyro backward and harshly digging her claws into his shoulders. Spyro braced his back paws against the ground and heaved upward, knocking Cynder back. She scrambled up to her paws, and looked back to find Spyro standing nose-to-nose with her.

"Try that again, and I'll kill you on the spot. In fact, why am I wasting my time with you anymore...I've got to retrieve Agalia and fix all of this."

"I told you," Cynder growled, "You're not doing anything!"

Cynder's eyes widened, rolling back as she swayed and fell to the ground.

And Spyro disappeared.

[}[]{]

Cynder sighed silently. Laying a few inches from his back, in the evening's fading light, she felt as far from Spyro as she could ever remember being, like they were back in the beginning. But she was a few steps behind. All she could do was stare at him.

And of course, he wasn't even upset with her.

"You three are insane!" he had yelled. No reasoning with them, no listening, just yelling. And for what? Because they wanted him to be careful around Ignitus. They hadn't even gone as far as to reveal their purpose or intentions.

The way Proletariat had put it to her was that, because of Spyro's current and previous attachment to Ignitus, he could be slowly brought around to recognize the truth.

But no, not this time.

Why, Spyro, why? If their goal was, in the end, to help Ignitus- why did he have to be so defensive about it?

"Cynder, I've heard enough," he mumbled, "If it's that important to you, we can try and talk in the morning. Also...the way you're referring to me is weird. I mean, I'm right here."

"I didn't even- alright. Sleep well, Spyro."

This again. This was the third time he had done this...this hearing her voice thing. It hardly made any sense, but maybe she was just giving off feeling or something.

[}[]{]

Agalia's eyes opened, and she went suddenly from sleeping to consciously awake. She stood upright, in a strange, familiar place. Was she dreaming again?

"Where am I?" she called. She knew the place, but why should she be here?

The pulse of energy within the walls shook her with every step, but yet she headed forward anyway. She stopped. Was she even going the right way?

"You're with me, Agalia."

She turned toward the voice. She saw no one.

"Spyro? That...was Spyro, right?"

"Yes, Agalia. Please just stay where you are. I won't be gone for long," he replied. With his voice coming from the direction she had begun from, Agalia realized she must have been going the wrong direction, toward the past.

Heeding his plea, she sat down.

Minutes, or perhaps hours, later, Spyro walked up to her, gently setting his tail on her shoulder. She stood up to meet him.

"Spyro, why-"

"Shh," he interrupted quietly, "I shouldn't have involved anyone else in this. It was my mistake from the start."

"We were willing to help you. We weren't forced."

"That's not an excuse. Agalia...I never should have let it get this far." He started onward, gently nudging her with his tail to follow. "But now, I'm fixing everything- and adding you."

"So then, what we did doesn't mean anything? Nothing at all?"

"Yes, basically. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was fun getting to know Cynder a little. Too bad the much younger you never warmed up to me," Agalia chirped, "You seem to be nice, but that Spyro would hardly listen to us at all!"

"It's not really my, er, his fault. Ignitus and Canicus probably caused most of that."

"Um, who?"

"What? Well, we'd better get going. Come on," he prodded, I want to...go to the point just before I messed everything up."

He strode quickly ahead of her, glancing hurriedly down each side tunnel as he passed it.

"Wait! What about me? If I just show up..." she mumbled.

"You'll be fine. I'll let you stay with us until you can get reacquainted with Proletariat."

"But what if I run into myself?"

Spyro stopped short and turned to face her. "One, it doesn't quite work that way. Think about it- when I entered your stream of time, the other Spyro disappeared. But, also, you don't exist in this world. Or if you do, you're out in some vast wilderness," he chuckled. He started forward again before she could catch up to him.

"Why...why are you bringing me, then? Don't I not belong there?"

"Hm. I don't know, really. Maybe I just- oh, here we are... I know that you've done this before, Agalia, but may I offer some advice to get you a head start?"

[}[]{]

"Oh? You've been raped before, huh? And where was your mate then?" the dark-green dragon spat. Behind him, his companions loomed, laughing in support of their leader's intuition.

The smaller, yellow dragoness before him snarled, bracing her forearms against the metal fence he'd pinned her to, and kicking out with her hind legs. She had little hope of overpowering him, especially since she was alone, and he was not. However, she wouldn't make it easy for him.

"Hmm...you're a feisty little thing, princess. This ought to be fun."

"Excuse me!"

Looking side to side, she searched out the voice. It sounded familiar...had someone come to help her?

"You, idiot! How about you let her go."

The dragon turned from her, shoving his tail against her to hold her in place.

"Who's there?" he growled.

"It wasn't a suggestion. Leave, or die." Slowly, Spyro stepped out from the shadow of a building.

"There are three of us!" one of the other two dragons called.

"But that's Spyro," the other hissed at his cohort, "We'd be as good as dead!"

"Why should you care about this girl, eh Spyro? Surely she's not important to you."

A soft smile touched Spyro's lips. "What you're doing is a crime. I'm letting you off, but all three of you need to vacate this city by sunset."

"Pah, how'a'bout no. None of us are-"

The other two dragons swung their tails in unison, knocking the leader unconscious. They grabbed him and quickly dragged him off through the street. They didn't look back for fear of Spyro changing his mind.

"Tch, criminals are always pussies," Spyro muttered. He carefully approached the dragoness. "Are you alright, Kaja?"

"Y-yes...thank you. But how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than that, hun. All that's important is that you aren't hurt." He turned his head away for a moment and called, "Agalia!"

Quickly, Agalia came around the corner from where Spyro had emerged.

"Would you please escort Kaja here back to the square? I'm sure she would appreciate some company after this ordeal."

"Of course, Spyro. I'd be glad to do so."


End file.
